The Incredible Plotless Fic
by Cherry Blossom
Summary: It's BACK! And it has NO PLOT!! Buahahahahahahahahaha!!! Come watch the G-Boyz wreck the Winner Mansion YET AGAIN! Warning: YAOI and SAILOR MOON ACTION FIGURES!
1. The Incredible Plotless Fic

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-Boyz, dammit.

Warning: This fic contains Yaoi implications. In other words there are GAY people in it. So HOMOPHOBIC people stay far, far away. There is also a slight reference to Relena bashing and section where Dorothy gets bashed. So if you have no sense of humor and are really sensitive on the subject of Relena and Dorothy I suggest you get out of this fic now. And lastly, this fic is cliché. I know, I know. You were all waiting for something original from me. Well tough cookies. This is for humor purposes only. I'm not trying to win any contests. If you haven't run screaming in terror from the fic already then now's your time to do it. 

The Incredible Plotless Fic—otherwise known as "Duo gets away with everything because he is so kawaii"

It's a Saturday morning and all the G-boyz are staying over at the Winner Mansion.

Matteo: Well isn't that a typical beginning.

Shut up! This is my damn fic and I can do whatever I want with it. I can put Wufei in a dress.

Wufei: Don't try it.

Oops. Sorry Wufei. You know I would never do that to you.

Wufei: suspiciously Right.

So they are all at the Winner Mansion and Heero is typing away at his laptop; working on another mission no doubt.

Heero: Ah crud! The Kwashkinorian space fortress just shot me down again. Now I'll have to start over from the first level.

Umm…let's move on. Trowa and Quatre are busy in the kitchen making breakfast and—

Matteo: Um..excuse me, but—

What is it now?

Matteo: Well, um, you can't really use Trowa and Quatre in this fic right now.

What do you mean?

Matteo: Well they _are _busy but um…not in the kitchen.

Oh. sighs Well let's move on then. Wufei is lounging on the couch reading a book. Suddenly, Duo runs into the room. 

Duo: Good Morning everybody!

He claps Heero on the back, jarring his arm and causing him to press a key that resets his game.

Heero: Nooooo! I was going to win. Omae o korosu!

Duo: backing away Uh, I'm really sorry about that He-chan. I didn't mean to wreck your game, really. Please forgive me! gives Heero the puppy dog look Pleeeeeaaassse.

author melts Aww! Isn't that cute? Heero I refuse to let you kill that kawaii boy.

Heero: But look what he did!

Silence! I could always put you in a dress you know. Or I could bring Relena into this fic.

Heero: turns pale You wouldn't.

Oh yes I would. Unless you co-operate…

Heero: Smeg. Oh fine! Duo, I forgive you.

Duo: glomps Heero Oh thank you He-chan! I just knew you loved me.

Heero: growls I'm going to count to three. One…two…

Duo: lets go of Heero hastily I'll just go sit over by Wufei for a while.

Duo goes over to the couch and sits down next to Wufei.

Duo: Whatcha reading?

Wufei: War and Peace.

Duo: Oh. a long silence What's it about?

Wufei: blinks It's about war…and peace.

Duo: Oh. another long silence Is it good?

Wufei: puts down the book Look, I am trying to read here. Could you _please_ go away?

Duo: pouts Don't you like me Wufei?

author melts again That's sooo cute! Be nice Wufei.

Wufei: But I just—

__

Wufei!

Wufei: sighs Fine.

So Wufei continues to read with Duo reading over his shoulder, asking the occasional annoying question and Heero is still playing his game when Quatre and Trowa come into the room. Quatre's hair is messed up and Trowa's shirt is on inside out. Duo jumps off the couch and runs up to the pair.

Duo: Hiyee guys! Did you sleep well? I can do a dance. Wanna see? does a weird little dance before running out of the room 

Quatre: Is it just me or is he more hyper than usual this morning?

Wufei: It's just you. He's _always_ like that.

Heero: snickers Hey Trowa, maybe you should fix your shirt before stepping out today.

Trowa: looks at his shirt and blushes Oops! I wonder how that happened?

Wufei: snorts Yeah. I wonder.

Trowa: Well, I guess I'll just have to pop back into the bedroom and fix it.

Quatre: Wait for me Trowa. I can help you.

They both disappear into a bedroom.

Heero: Was anyone surprised by that?

Wufei: goes back to reading Not me.

Duo comes racing back into the room holding a scythe.

Duo: Hey, look at me! I'm Shinigami! Hey guy, look. Lookit! Guuuys!

Duo runs around the room slicing up plants, furniture, curtains…

Heero: Quatre's not going to be pleased about this.

Wufei:….

Duo continues to slice in half anything he can find. Pictures, la/mps, tab/les, pil/lows,…Du/o, cou/ld yo/u st/op sli/cing m/y wor/ds i/n tw/o? It/'s ve/ry distra/cting.

Duo: Oops. Sorry. kawaii grin

author melts yet again Aww that's okay. You just go ahead.

Duo: beams Thanks!

So Duo continues to wreck the place while the other two pilots just ignore him until Trowa and Quatre walk back into the room. This time Trowa's hair is messed up and Quatre's shirt is on inside out.

Quatre: Wow Trowa. I didn't know you were so flexibl—WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED HERE?

Duo tries to hide the scythe behind his back and looks guiltily at Quatre.

Quatre: YOU!

Duo: Oi sorry Q-man.

Trowa, shocked by Quatre's language puts a consoling hand on his shoulder. Quatre shakes the hand off.

Quatre: You… he takes a step towards Duo

Duo: drops the scythe and takes a step back Q-man?

Quatre: takes another step You…you…I'LL KILL YOU! lunges at Duo

Duo: AHHHHHH! runs away

So Quatre chases Duo all around the mansion with Trowa behind them trying to calm his koi down while Heero and Wufei ignore them all.

Quatre: scoops up part of a broken vase and throws it at Duo YOU WRECKED MY HOUSE!

Duo: ducks under the vase But you're rich! You can buy a new house!

Quatre: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Duo: I'm really sorry Quatre. turns chibi Pwease forgive me.

author's eyes pop out of her head from all the kawaiiness Oh smeg. Now I can't see. Anyway Quatre, I forbid you to hurt Duo or I shall be forced to do something drastic.

Quatre: I DON'T CARE! HE WRECKED MY HOUSE! I JUST GOT IT DECORATED TO MY LIKING! moves to strangle chibi Duo

Alright, you asked for it.

Dorothy: appears out of thin air Hello Quatre! glomps onto him

Quatre: Smeg.

I warned you. But did you listen? Noooooo…

Quatre: Help me Trowa!

Trowa: tries to dislodge Dorothy from Quatre's er—Quatre Let go of him!

Dorothy: glares at Trowa You stay away! Quatre loves me! Isn't that right, sweetie?

Quarte: Heeelp!

Do you promise to be nice to Duo?

Quatre: Yes, yes! Anything!

Alright. Dorothy disappears

Quatre: Thank the kamis!

Trowa: That was scary.

Quarte: you're telling me. picks up chibi Duo Let's go back inside.

Trowa: Uh, Quatre?

Quatre: Yes Trowa?

Trowa: We _are_ inside.

Quatre: Oh. Well then let's drop Duo off with Wufei and go back to bed, ne?

Trowa: I'm all for that.

Suddenly a huge block falls from the sky and squishes the author

Matteo: Hmm…I'm guessing that's the end of the fic?

Just…get…this…thing…off…me.

AHHH! Don't kill me! I can explain. This fic was written at midnight after 5 cans of Mountain Dew and six chocolate chip cookies. I am not responsible for my actions. Extreme hyperness is not a condition. It's a state of mind. Just like pointlessness. Ja ne! And review for krissakes! 


	2. The Incredible Plotless Fic - Part Deux

Yay! I finally got the sequel out! hugs herself I knew I could do it! All it took was three chocolate chip muffins, two cans of Mountain Dew, 4 fudge brownies, and a bag of M&M's. MWAHAHAHAHA!!! EXTREME HYPERNESS! For those of you that didn't read my first plotless fic. GO READ IT NOW! AND REVIEW IT FOR KRISSAKE! For those of you that did, good for you. You've come back for more punishment. For anybody that failed to read the warning in the summary this fic contains YAOI which means there are GAY people in it so HOMOPHOBIC people should stay away. quarter of the people leave the room Are they gone yet? Good. Let's move on. 

Relena walks into the scene. Cherry Blossom takes a big stick and bashes her into the ground numerous times. 

Cherry Blossom: DIEEEE PIECECRAP! DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

In other words this fic contains Relena bashing. So all Relena lovers should leave the fic now. Three people leave the room Does that take care of everything? Oh yeah.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the G-Boyz, dammit.

Right. Let's get on with the fic.

The Incredible Plotless Fic-Part Deux

Otherwise known as Let's all wreck the Winner Mansion again.

It was yet another typical day at the (rebuilt, refurnished and redecorated) Winner Mansion. All the G-Boyz were in the living room watching t.v. Well… only Duo and Wufei were actually watching the t.v. Trowa and Quatre were making out on the couch and Heero was still playing that stupid game on his laptop.

Heero: HAHAHAHA! Another Kwashorkian space fortress bites the dust! I am sooo good.

Er—yeah whatever. So, all in all it looked like it would turn out to be a quiet evening for the Boyz. (cue crappy suspense music) Or was it?

Trowa: (lifts his head from Quatre's neck) You should know. You're the one writing this thing. 

Uh…well…just…look I'm creating suspense, okay?

Trowa: Not much.

Quatre: There's suspense Trowa. Can't you hear the crappy music?

ARRRGH! JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND LET ME WRITE!

Quatre: Eep!

Trowa: Don't worry little one. I'll protect you.

Quatre: Oh Trowa. glomps him

sigh Let's move on. Duo was watching his favorite t.v. show, "Who Want's To Be A Gazillionaire?" Wufei hated the show but he was enduring it because it made Duo happy and when Duo was happy, Wufei got lucky. Very lucky.

T.V.Regis: Here's our next contestant, Miss Sue-Anne Jones from Alabama. Sue-Anne are you ready to play?

Sue-Anne: Yeah!

Regis: Here's your first question. For 100 dollars, what is your name? Is it a) Sue-Anne Smith, b) Sue-Anne Jones, c) Sue-Anne Tiddely or d) Samantha-Elizabeth Dipsydork

Sue-Anne: Ummm…

Regis: Sue-Anne?

Sue-Anne: I knew this yesterday….

Regis: You do have three lifelines at your disposal.

Sue-Anne: That's right. Can I phone a friend?

Regis: Certainly. Who would you like to call?

Sue-Anne: My boyfriend Steve.

Regis: Let's have AT&T get Steve on the phone.

ring, ring

Steve: Hello?

Regis: Hello, Steve?

Steve: Yes?

Regis: This is Regis from "Who Wants to be a Gazillionaire?"

Steve: Oh hi Regis. I love your show.

Regis: Thanks. We have Sue-Anne here and she needs your help with a question.

Steve: I'll do my best.

Regis: Sue-Anne, you have 30 seconds.

Sue-Anne: Steve what is my name? Is it a) Sue-Anne Smith, b) Sue-Anne Jones, c) Sue Anne Tiddely or d) Samantha-Elizabeth Dipsydork.

Steve: Gee…ummm…I'd have to say d) but I'm only guessing.

Regis: Time's up Sue-Anne. Do you have an answer?

Sue-Anne: I'm gonna go with Steve on this one and say d).

Regis: Final answer?

Sue-Anne: Final answer.

dramatic pause

Regis: Oh I'm sorry Sue-Anne but that was the wrong answer. The correct answer is b) Sue-

Anne Jones.

Wufei: This show is stupid. It is dishonorable to watch such baka onna's and onnakos try to win money.

Duo: Aww come on Wu-chan. It's fun.

Duo crawls into Wufei's lap. Wufei decides that the show isn't that bad. A couple of minutes later the doorbell rings. silence Ahem, I said THE DOORBELL RINGS. more silence What is going on here? Where is my sound effects person? 

Matteo: Ummm…I've been meaning to speak to you about that. He kinda quit.

WHAT!!

Matteo: Well…remember he said he wasn't going to work for you anymore unless you gave him a raise?

NO!!

Matteo: I knew there was something I forgot to tell you.

ARRRRRGH!! Fine. I will do the sound effects myself. ding dong

Heero: That was a pretty pathetic attempt to sound like a doorbell.

JUST ANSWER THE DOOR!

Heero: Okay, okay. Sheesh. Don't get so excited.

deep breath Right. So Heero, seeing that Trowa and Quatre were busy and Wufei and Duo were now starting to get busy as well decided that he would have to answer the door.

Heero: opens the door Yeah, what do you want?

Outside stands a rather familiar looking pizza delivery man.

Heero: Do I know you? 

Pizza Delivery Man: Umm…no. 

Heero: Oh. Well what do you want?

Pizza Delivery Man: Er—large cheese pizza for Heero Yuy?

Heero: frowns I didn't order a pizza.

Pizza Delivery Man: Really? I've got the address written right here…

Duo, upon hearing the word "cheese" leaps out of Wufei's lap and runs to the front door.

Duo: PIZZA!! grabs the box and runs away laughing hysterically

Heero: blinks Riight. Well I guess I'll have to take it now. How much do I owe you?

Pizza Delivery Man: Er—twelve dollars.

Heero: Are you sure I don't know you?

Pizza Delivery Man: I'm sure we never met, Heeeeero.

Heero frowned again. That voice. It almost sounds like…

Heero: AHHHHH!!! RELENA!!

Relena: Oh pooh! You saw through my disguise. 

Heero tries to slam the door on the Peacecrap but it has already gotten inside.

Heero: Omeo o korosu!

Heero reaches into spandex space and pulls out…nothing.

Heero: Hey! What happened to my gun?

Matteo: Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you about that. The censorship board came by yesterday and confiscated all the weapons.

WHAT!!!?

Heero: WHAT!!?

Matteo: Yeah. They said that we were promoting violence to impressionable young people.

Wufei: INJUSTICE!

Heero: So now what do we do? Peacecrap is inside the house! 

Umm…stall?

Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

All the gundam pilots fall to the ground clutching their ears and writhing with pain.

Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

The gundam pilots fall unconscious from the ultra painful sonic waves the Peacecrap is emitting. Peacecrap laughs and ties Heero to a chair. Then she takes all the other pilots and locks them in another room. 

Relena: Now I have you Heero.

Heero: awakens, groans Oh my achin' head. realizes what has happened Smeg! The Peacecrap has me!

Relena: Would you like to kiss me Heero?

Heero: NO! tries to wiggle out of the rope

Relena: Struggle all you like, you'll never undo that knot. I was a Girl Scout you know.

Heero: blinks YOU were a Girl Scout?

Relena: offended Of course. 

Meanwhile, in the other room…

Quatre: We've got to get out of here! Just think of what the Peacecrap could be doing to my house.

Trowa: And Heero.

Quatre: Him too.

Back in the living room…

Relena: Make love to me Heero.

Heero: Okay, but you have to untie me first.

Relena: Okay. unties him

Heero: HAHAHA! I'M FREE!! FREE I TELL YOU!!! 

Relena: Um..Heero?

Heero: KISAMA! takes a poker from the fireplace and chases Relena around the room with it DIEEEE ONNA!

Relena: AAAAAHHHHH!!!

Heero smashes all of Quatre's furniture trying to get Relena who is surprisingly a very fast runner.

Meanwhile in the other room…

Quatre: What going on out there? I hear stuff breaking…I SAID I HEAR STUFF BREAKING!!

Huh? Oh yeah. CRASH, SMASH, CRACK

Quatre: If that was my new ming vase I am going to be very VERY upset.

Duo: Look on the bright side. At least we still have this. holds up the pizza box

Quatre: Yeah! Pizza!

Trowa: Let's eat.

Duo opens the pizza box to reveal…nothing.

Trowa: Peacecrap ate the whole pizza!

Duo: lower lip trembles No pizza for Duo? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Wufei: INJUSTICE!! YOU HAVE MADE MY DU-CHAN CRY!!! NOW YOU SHALL PAY ONNA!!! takes out his katana

Quatre: Hey! How come Wufei is allowed to have his katana but we can't have guns?

Matteo: Religious artifact.

Wufei slices the door in two and rushes into the living room. The others follow close behind.

Quatre: looks at the wreckage LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY HOUSE B****!!

Everyone stops, shocked by Quatre's language. 

Quatre: What? I can swear you know. I said crap in the very fist episode.

Heero: That's right. You did say that.

Relena, seeing that everyone has forgotten about her for the moment, makes a break for the door. Wufei notices her and steps in front of her before she can get there.

Wufei: Oh no you don't onna. You shall die for making my koi cry. swings his katana and slices the Peacecrap in two

Peacecrap's blood spills out onto the floor. All of a sudden it begins to bubble and burn through the expensive Turkish carpet Quatre had just bought.

Heero: Don't touch her blood. It's pure acid!

Quatre: MY CARPET!

Duo: Thank you Wu-chan. Aishitero.

Wufei: blushes You're welcome. 

Duo: I'm still hungry.

Wufei: Let's go for pizza.

Duo: Yeah!!

Heero: I'm in.

Trowa: I wanna come. What about you, Quatre?

Quatre: sobs My house. My poor house. Why me?

Trowa: You can stay at my house tonight Quatre. Later on we can…whispers in Quatre's ear

Quatre: nosebleeds Okay. 

Duo: who was eavesdropping Hey Wu-chan! Can we do that too?

Wufei: faints

Duo: Wu-chan? Are you okay? Wu-chan?

THE END

Well, whatcha think? REVIEW!! Was it totally pointless? I know, I know. Cliché! But I can't think of anything original right now. REVIEW!!! And for all you people who like Sailor Moon and haven't given me a review on Chapter Two of Dawn's Early Light, REVIEW!!! And give me ideas for a third. Ja ne!!! REVIEW!! 


	3. The Incredible Plotless Fic - Part Trois

Once again we zoom in on the G-Boyz at the (rebuilt, refurnished) famous (cliché, oftentimes destroyed) Winner Mansion

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M BACK!!! And I'm HYPER!! Let's do a fic, a pointless fic! Buahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!

Warning: This fic contains YAOI which means GAY PEOPLE are IN the fic. If you cannot handle this then GO AWAY! 

That being said…ENJOY THE FIC!!

The Incredible Plotless Fic-Part Trois : otherwise known as "why you should never let Heero do housework".

Once again we zoom in on the G-Boyz at the (rebuilt, refurnished) famous (cliché, unrealistic, oftentimes destroyed) Winner Mansion. After much ranting and raving about the damages done during the last fic, Quatre is now royally pissed off.

Quatre: Damn right! This is the second time I've had to completely rebuild the house. All because Duo… *pointed glare at the braided one*

Duo: *innocent look*

Quatre: And Heero…*pointed glare at spandex boy*

Heero: Hn…

Quatre: Can't quell their destructive tendencies.

Duo: But Q-man—

Quatre: Shut up! Do you KNOW how much these repairs are costing me? I had to let all the servants go because we didn't have enough money to pay them.

Duo: Aw gee, I'm sorry Q—

Quatre: Silence! I'm not finished. Because I have no more servants, you and Heero shall do all the chores until my financial standing is assured.

Wufei: And when will that be?

Quatre: Friday night, when Rashid gets home from bingo.

G-Boyz: O.o

Heero: I don't do chores.

Quatre: Oh yes you will! Or I'll call up Relena and tell her that you have fallen madly in love with her and want to marry her right now.

Heero: *pales* You wouldn't…

Quatre: Try me.

Trowa: My little one is all grown up and blackmailing Heero *sniff* I'm so proud.

Quatre: *smiles at Trowa*

Wufei: *gags*

Duo: But I don't know HOW to do chores, Q-man!

Quatre: Then you'll just have to learn, won't you?

Duo: *pouts*

So, Duo and Heero receive a list of different chores from Quatre and set out to do the housework, bitching and moaning all the while….

Matteo: Is there a point to this story?

Just wait for it. I'll make it interesting soon, I promise.

Matteo: Whatever. Just remember that we're on a budget.

Heero: *deathglare* Could we get on with this, please?

Right. Just for that, you get to wear a frilly pink apron.

Heero: *finds himself now wearing a frilly pink apron with the words "Molly Maid" on the front* Omeo o korosu!!

Yeah, yeah. It gets old. 

Duo: Hey Cherry, can I have a frilly pink apron? 

*sweatdrops* Uh…sure.

Duo: *kawaii grin* Thanks!

Quatre: Enough wasting time! Get to work! NOW! ::whip cracks::

Trowa: ::getting turned on by the whip:: Wow, Quatre. You're so dominant…

Quatre: Shut up and get in the bedroom!

Trowa: Yes Quatre.

Quatre: That's MASTER Quatre to you!

They disappear into the bedroom where "strange noises" are heard.

Wufei: Was that really necessary?

Yes. 

Wufei: ::muttering:: Baka hentai onnas…

What was that?

Wufei: Er…nothing.

I thought so.

Matteo: ::sigh:: Can we get on with it?

Sorry. Well Duo and Heero discussed things and decided that Heero would be a lot better at doing manly outdoor chores like painting the house and such…

Duo: "Discussed?" He held a frikken gun to my head! You should be ashamed of yourself, Yuy.

Heero: Hn.

Er…so Heero went outside to reshingle the roof and Duo was sent downstairs to do the laundry.

On the roof…

Heero: Let's see here, I set the detonator for about three minutes and then jump down into the backyard out of the blast range—

Wufei: Yuy! What are you doing on the roof with those explosives? I thought you were supposed to be taking all the shingles off and replacing them with new ones!

Heero: It's quicker my way.

Wufei: …you're going to blast the old shingles off the roof.

Heero: Uh huh.

Wufei: …THAT'LL BLOW THE WHOLE ROOF OFF!!!

Heero: ::blank look:: …what's your point?

Wufei: O.o;;; Uh…I'm just going to…go to the store, yeah that's it, the store! You go ahead and do that and I'll just be…at the store. Far far away from here. ::dashes off::

Heero: Wonder what his problem is?

Back inside the house…

Duo: Okay, all I have to do is put these clothes in the washer and dump some soap in and turn it on. Now…what do I put in first? ::holds up Wufei's white pants:: I'll just put these in and Trowa's turtleneck and Heero's spandex shorts and some of Quatre's shirts annnnnnd my lucky hat! There, that ought to do for the first load. ::jams all of the clothes into the washer and pours out capful after capful of liquid soap into the machine before slamming the lid down:: There! That wasn't so hard. I can do this housework thing no problem! Now…time for a snack.

Back on the roof…

Heero: ::hanging out of a tree trying to connect a detonator wire to the raingutter:: Almost…got it…just…a bit more…

*SNAP*

Heero: Uh oh…

*THUNK*

Heero: ::groan:: …maybe I should stick to piloting mobile suits.

Back in the house…

Matteo: All this scene switching is making my head hurt.

Ah, quit your complaining!

Matteo: : P

Duo: Can we get back to MY story now?

YOU'RE story?

Matteo: ::shakes head::

Fine! In the kitchen, Duo was creating his own kind of mayhem.

Duo: Now, what goes with a peanutbutter and tunafish sandwich….I KNOW! JELLY BEANS!!!

(author looks faintly ill) Back to Trowa and Quatre…

Trowa: Oh yeah! Give it to me! Harder!

Quatre: ::whipcracks:: Didn't I tell you not to speak until I told you to?

(author now looking decidedly ill) On second thought, let's NOT go back to Quatre and Trowa. Let's go to Wufei at the store.

Wufei: ::in the toy aisle:: Hmm…where could it be? 

Store Clerk: Can I help you, sir? Are you looking for something in particular?

Wufei: Yes, where are the Sailor Moon action figure?

Store Clerk: I'm sorry but we sold out of Sailor Moon action figures this morning.

Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE INJUSTICE!

Store Clerk: Uh…sorry?

Forget it. Let's just go back to Duo.

Duo: The clothes should be finished washing by now. I'll just take 'em out and shove them in the dryer. ::starts to take out the clothes and…well…shove them in the dryer!:: 

Matteo: This is boring. Can't we just speed it up a little?

Fine! It's now an hour and a half later and the clothes are finished drying. Duo takes them out and dumps them in a laundry basket.

Duo: Q-maaaaaaaan! I've finished the laundry!! Can I go to the video arcade now?

Quatre: ::looking kind of tired:: You have to fold the clothes first. 

Trowa: ::looking _extremely_ tired:: Then you can go out and play.

Duo: Yay! ::starts to fold clothes::

Heero: ::comes in from outside:: 

Quatre: Heero! Have you finished _you're_ chores yet? 

Duo: I'm almost done mine. ^__^

Heero: Nearly. I wanted to get a drink first. It's hot outside.

Duo: Well as long as you're here you can take your clothes. ::hands him a bundle::

Heero: ……you shrunk my spandex.

Duo: ::not listening:: What'd you say Heero?

Heero: YOU SHRUNK MY SPANDEX!!! OMEO O KOROSU!!!! ::tries to choke Duo with his braid::

Duo: Eep! Heero! Leggo! I didn't mean to!

Heero: DIEEEEE!!!

Duo: ::running away:: Wufei…pant…won't be…pant…happy if you…pant…kill me…

Quatre: ::picking something up out of the basket:: No, he'll want to kill you himself. Look what you did to his pants! ::holds up Wufei's previously pristine white pants which are presently…pink::

Trowa: Don't you know that you're not supposed to put light colours in with dark colours?

Duo: No! I've never DONE laundry before! 'Fei's gonna kill me! ::starts to wail:: I can't do anything right! And now you're shirts are all pink Q-man!

Quatre: Silly. My shirts were already pink. Don't cry Duo. ::tries to comfort him:: I'm sure Wufei will understand.

Heero: ::snorts:: Sure he will. Right after he shoots you.

Duo: ::wails louder::

Quatre: ::glares at Heero:: You're not helping.

Heero: ::shrugs::

All of a sudden, Wufei comes through the door, carrying what looks suspiciously like a Sailor Moon action figure doll. 

Wufei: What's all this noise? Maxwell, I could hear you blubbering all the way down the street. What going on?

Duo: ::sniffles miserably and holds out the pink pants:: I'm ::sniff:: sorry ::sniff:: 'Fei-chan ::sob!:: I didn't mean to.

Wufei: ::stares at pants in silence::

Duo: ::bottom lip trembles::

Wufei: …this is what you were crying about?

Duo: ::nods sadly::

Wufei: You baka!

Duo: ::cringes:: I'm sorry—

Wufei: Did you think I would be mad at you? For a stupid reason like this?

Duo: You…you mean you're not mad? 

Wufei: No.

Duo: Yay! ::glomps him:: You're the best 'Fei!

Wufei: I bought you something.

Duo: Really? What is it?

Wufei: ::hands over the action figure::

Duo: WOW!!! Thank you 'Fei! ^___^ ::glomps him again:: 'Love you! ::kisses him::

So everybody was happy and they all went to bed…no, not like _that_ you hentais.

Matteo: Was there actually a plot to this fic?

Nope.

Matteo: That's pointless.

Yep.

Quatre: Well at least my house didn't get wrecked in this episode—

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* 

Quatre: ….you used explosives to reshingle the roof.

Heero: Uh…yes?

Quatre: ::eyes glow red:: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!

Heero: Eep! ::runs away::

Quatre: COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!

Trowa: Wait, little one! 

Duo: ::making out with Wufei::

Wufei: Mmmph…

Duo: Good night everybody! ^__^

Wufei: ::dazed look::

Duo: Ja!!

THE END 

Sooooo….gonna review? NO?! We'll just see about that! ::points gun at head:: Gonna review now? ::smug smile:: I thought so.


End file.
